


Dauntlessly Brave

by collarsupervampbeast



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Eric POV, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Four POV, Slight OOC, Tris POV, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarsupervampbeast/pseuds/collarsupervampbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris chose to be brave when she chose Dauntless despite her Divergence, but meeting Eric complicates things on a level that Tris isn't sure she is ready for. </p>
<p>With Jeanine on the hunt for Divergents and Tris discovering things about herself and hrt family that she never knew, will Tris survive Dauntless Initiation and become the person she wants to be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.s. Sorry if my summary sucks, I promise to make up for it in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choosing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first Divergent fic and I'm going to use the movie representation of the characters, especially Eric (it's Jai Courtney for God's sake). 
> 
> All characters belong to the amazingly talented Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent, no matter how much I wish I did haha.
> 
> Anyways, read on my lovelies and enjoy

Today is the day that I must choose where I belong. Do I belong in Abnegation, with those who put selflessness above all else? Do I belong in Amity, with those who choose to keep the peace, living in a constant state of happiness? Or should I transfer to Candor, where I will never have any secrets because everything's all about honesty. Then there's Dauntless, who believe that courage and bravery are what drives a person to be who they are. There's also Erudite, who value knowledge and how it prospers society. 

We were told that our aptitude test would show us where we belonged, but that wasn't the case for me. I am Divergent, with aptitude for Abnegation, Erudite and Dauntless. Now, as I take my seat, ready to choose, I realise that I am not trapped by a single aptitude. I can chose who I want to become.

"Faction before Blood." I hear Jeanine Matthews, the head of Erudite, finish her speech, as it snaps me from my thoughts.  
"Faction before Blood." I repeat, along with everyone else in the room. Marcus Eaton took to the stage and began calling out each person individually to choose their new faction. When you turn 18, you are no longer a dependent and you are entered into the next choosing ceremony which happens once a year.  
"Beatrice Prior." I am, once again, pulled from my thoughts as my name was called by Marcus. Marcus was the head of the City Council, and the leader of my birth faction, Abnegation. Even though he's good friends with my father, I really dislike him. I can't help it. There's something off about the guy. 

As I reach the podium, I take the knife Marcus offers me and walk to the 5 bowls containing the elements for each faction; soil for Amity, a web-like material for Candor, water for Erudite, Pebbles for Abnegation and Hot Charcoal for Dauntless. I cut into the fleshy part of my hand and give the knife back to Marcus. Clenching my fist, I hover over the last three, trying to decide. 

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, moving my hand left. "Dauntless!" Marcus calls. I hear cheers and shouts come from the Dauntless section of the room. I take the bandage that is offered to me and go and sit with the Dauntless dependents. I am no longer just selfless. I am brave.

*

When we left the choosing hall, I didn't look back. I knew how much I must have hurt my parents by choosing Dauntless. Neither of our factions had ever truly gotten along, and tensions were still rising high. But now I had to start making decisions for myself. Faction before Blood. 

When we got outside, everyone started running towards the tracks and began climbing. It took my breath away to see their bravery and know that I was one of them now. I ran to the nearest pole and started climbing, never looking back, leaving my past behind me.

As I pulled myself up to the top, I heard the blare of the train horn and looked to my left to see it approach. As it sped past, everyone started running. I quickly realised that I needed to run too, but I had no idea why. Then everyone started jumping. I joined a faction of lunatics, but I really didn't care. I kept running until I knew I could make the jump but I was quickly running out of platform. So I just went for it and half-landed on a Candor girl, who, much like me, was very out of breath..

"You made it." She smiled. "I'm Christina."  
"Beatrice." I introduced myself as I leaned against the wall. We sat mostly in .silence as we caught pur breathe, waiting until we reached the infamous Dauntless Compound. 

"Get ready!" A tanned woman with black hair piled at the top of her head called from the front of the train. Christina and I stood up and looked put of the windows to see huge industrial buildings with glass roofs fly past.  
"They're jumping." One of the Erudite boys called. Sure enough, when we looked forward, all of the Dauntless-born were jumping off of the train and onto a rooftop.  
"What happens if you don't jump?" The same boy asked.  
"Well, Will," a Candor boy replied. "You're factionless." He finished, before jumping off the train. Christina and I looked at each other and soon we were the last ones on the train.  
"Together?" I ask. She nods. "1...2...3!" We run and jump soundly on the roof, rolling a bit on the gravel. As we stood up and saw where everyone we're everyone was stood, that's when I saw him.


	2. The Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are important. What will Tris do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who left Kudos and a huge thanks to Zana for the constructive Criticism. I've taken you're advice on board and hopefully it shows. I do apologise in advance for my awful description of Eric's tattoos though.
> 
> Once again, I don't own Divergent or any of the characters associated with it ( unfortunately), I only own my OC's
> 
> Read on and enjoy x

Stood on a ledge, surrounded by a small group of Dauntless, was the most intimidating man I had ever seen. He stood tall and proud, built solidly with nothing but muscle. He had 2 sets of tattoos that were visible; on both arms he had this geometrical pattern that had the Dauntless flames featured and on either side of his neck, he had these two block designs that we're separated every so often, running up from both shoulders to his jaw. His dark blonde hair was cut short at the sides, but kept long at the top in a kind of fauxhawk cut. With the piercings above his right eye and in his ears, he looked very intimidating, but at the same time, there was something about him that I was drawn to. Who was this man?

I am pulled from my thoughts by a loud, domineering voice that commanded the attention of everyone on the roof. "Alright, listen up! My name's Eric and I'm one of the five leader's of Dauntless! If you want to enter the compound, this is the way in." The man on the ledge, Eric, was a leader? Crap!  
"We've just jumped and they want us to jump again?" Christina asked me, as the wind picked up, blowing her short black hair into her face.  
"Is there water at the bottom or something?" The Erudite boy from the train, Will I think his name was, asked. A few of the Dauntless who were stood by Eric just snickered at Will's remark, while Eric jumped down from the ledge with a grace that I didn't expect from someone from Dauntless

"I guess you'll find out." Eric smirked. "Or not." There was a hint of mischief hidden behind the cold stare of his grey eyes, a mischief that was quickly replaced with annoyance. "Well someone's gotta go first. Who's it gonna be?" Eric bellowed, scanning the rooftop. Christina and I looked at each other and I saw her visibly gulp. I knew she was scared. I saw other people on the roof lookin around, waiting for someone to volunteer, but no one would. I thought this was supposed to be the faction of the brave?

"I will." I said, taking a step forward. Everyone just looked at me with a mixture of shock and amazement that a girl from Abnegation had volunteered to jump first. I walked over to the ledge and took my jacket off, throwing it to the ground. "Yeah, Stiff, take it off." The Candor boy from the train said. "Put it back on." I just ignored him and climbed onto the ledge, the wind blowing the loose strands of my hair into my face. I looked down and all I could see was a black hole with, what looked like, no bottom. What was down there?

"Today initiate." Eric called from behind me, evidently growing more impatient. With Eric's voice ringing fresh in my ears, I took a deep breath and jumped.

Falling through the air was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. The feeling of being weightless and the rush of the air flying past you is indescribable. You feel like you're that much closer to touching the sky whilst being so close to touching the earth. And just when I thought it was too good to be true, I hit a net and bounced back up slightly. When I finally landed, I just lay in the net for a minute to catch my breath, my hair lying all over the place because it had come loose from it's bun when I'd jumped.

When the net tilted, I rolled and was met with a rough but not unkind face that kind of took me by surprise. "What's your name, Stiff?" He asked. I didn't respond straight away because I wasn't sure how to. Beatrice was an Abnegation name, not a Dauntless one. "What? Is it a hard one?" He asked. "You can change it, but you only get one chance." He told me. This time, I replied straight away.  
"Tris. My name is Tris." He just nods.  
"Call it out, Four!" A voice from the darkness behind him calls.  
"First jumper, Tris!" Four shouts, helping me out of the net. "Welcome to Dauntless."

[ERIC POV]

The Stiff actually jumped. I didn't think she'd do it. To be honest, I was surprised when I saw her jump off the train, her blonde hair slightly mussed up from jumping on and off said train. Her face held this soft innocence that held this awed expression that I knew didn't into Dauntless, but I wanted it there anyway. And her eyes! They held this determination that I remember myself having at initiation 2 years ago. I was going to have to watch this girl. 

"So who's going to jump next?" I ask, enjoying the look of shock on everyone's faces that a Stiff had jumped first. No one moved. "Seriously? A Stiff can jump, but the rest of you can't? You're a bunch of cowards!" At my remark, one of the Dauntless-born quickly ran forward to the ledge and jumped off backwards, saluting everyone on the roof. "The rest of you have 20 minutes to get your sorry asses off that ledge and into the compound, or I'm leaving you up here and you can live factionless!" Everyone quickly rushed closer to the ledge, the threat of being factionless looming over their heads making everyone rush into action. I just smirked.

When the last one jumped, a bulky candor girl who looked like she could snap a few of the new initiates in two, I looked at Veronica and Jax. "You guys jumping or walking down?"  
"Jump-" Veronica, a tall, fierce looking woman with long scarlet hair that was tied into a tight ponytail, said with a grin, before she was interrupted.  
"No Eric! You know we can't! Not while she's pregnant! We're walking!' Jax calls as I climb onto the ledge. Jax is a tall slender man with jet black hair that is the complete opposite to his personality. For one of Dauntless finest, he's a complete softy, but when he needs to be,he's so completely and utterly ruthless that he'd give even me and run for my money.  
"Dude, you worry too much." I told him. Jax just chuckles.  
"I'm just being a protective husband and father. One day soon, you'll understand." Jax took Veronica's hand and led her to the stairs.  
"Hopefully not too soon though." I chuckle. "I'll see you at the bottom." And with that, I put my game face back on and jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Leave me a comment and let me know how I did, I'm always looking for ways to improve, or you could just click the little Kudos button, if thats what takes your fancy.
> 
> Love ya x


	3. Dauntless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take a tour of Dauntless and Eric makes a promise to Tris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving the feedback and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this. I'm having a ball writing it. 
> 
> I do not own Divergent, nor do I own any of the characters associated to Divergent (even though I wish I do)
> 
> Read on and enjoy my lovelies

Tris P.o.V

After Eric landed in the net, he said something to Four who just nodded, before walking off to stand in a darkened corner, watching all of us. "Alright, Dauntless-born, go with Lauren. Transfers, stay with me." Four told us, pointing towards the woman from the train who told us to get ready to jump.   
"Come on. I'm guessing you idiots don't need a tour." Lauren said, walking out of the room. The Dauntless-born quickly followed after, leaving just eleven transfers with Four and Eric. I looked over to the corner Eric had been stood in to find another man stood with him. This man was much older than Eric and gruffer looking, with dark skin and black hair that he kept short. They didn't talk for very long before the older man walked off and Four began to talk.

"My names Four. Normally I work up in Intelligence but for the next ten weeks, I'll be overseeing your training." Four was straight and to the point, but I couldn't shake this feeling that I knew him from somewhere. I couldn't place where though, so I shook the thought from my mind. I heard Christina chuckle.  
"Four, like the number?" she asks. "What? Where one through three taken?" I look at Four and realise quickly that Christina should have kept her mouth shut, instead of making fun of his name. Four walked over to Christina, towering over her, looking incredibly menacing as he lowered his voice.  
"What's your name?" he asks.  
"Christina." she replies, quietly. I could tell she was frightened.  
"Well, _Christina_ , the first lesson you're going to learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Understood?" Four asked her.  
"Yes" she whispered, looking down at the floor. He seriously just terrified her with just two sentences? And these were the kind of people I was going to be spending the rest of my life associating with? What had I gotten myself into?

"As I said, for the next ten weeks I'll be training you. Your training will be split into three stages." Four said as he started pacing in front of us. "Physical, emotional and mental." Four turned and walked towards the door Lauren had previously gone through, and gestured for us to follow him.

As we walked through the darkened hallways, I noticed that everything was made of stone and all of the lighting was low. But what surprised me the most was that I loved it all. The simplicity of it amazed me and made me feel comfortable.

Four led us to a ledge, overlooking a huge openspace filled with people dressed in black. It was breathtaking. Looking around, I could see a few shops and what I presumed where bars, with people already getting drunk in the middle of the day. I just chuckled at the thought. I looked up and saw the glass roof that we passed on the train earlier and realised just how big the Dauntless compound must be. It really is a lot to take in. 

After giving us a few minutes to take everything in, Four finally speaks up. "This is the Pit, the center of life here in Dauntless. You can get anything from tattoos and piercings to custom weapons down here, but the weapons are only for full members. One day soon, you're gonna love this place." He explains. I can see why it's called the Pit, because it's literally below everything else. The Pit's kind of dug into the ground with stairs and corridors leading to everywhere else.

Four then lead us to a bridge hanging over what sounded like some kind of river. What I did notice was that Eric had joined us again. I looked up at him and his eyes locked with mine, curiosity glistening in them, as he crossed his huge arms across his chest. This man was seriously well built. 

We stared at each other for a few moments before Eric nudged his head towards Four, clearly telling me to pay attention. "This is the Chasm!" Four shouts over the sound of the rushing water. “It reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!” Eric steps forward at this point and smirks at us all “A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You’ve been warned.” Eric tells us, menacingly. They walked across a red bridge with a single hand rail that ran across the Chasm and gestured for us to quickly follow.

After leading us through quite a few tunnels, Eric and Four turned and stopped in front of a doorway. "This is the Transfer. initiate dorms, which is where you'll be living for the next ten weeks." Eric explained. "Now, as you may have noticed, I said Transfer. For the first stage of training, you'll be kept separate from the Dauntless-born, but you'll be ranked together."  
"Ranked?" Will asked.  
"Rankings determine what jobs you get after initiation and who gets cut after each stage." Eric replied, snidely.  
"Cut? What do you mean cut?" the girl who jumped last asked. I think someone said her name was Molly.  
"I mean, your out! And since you can't go back to your families, your factionless!" Eric shouted in her face. He really was cruel, but I could understand it. We had to be brave, not scared.  
"But that's not fair! If we'd have known-" Molly screams before shes cut off by Eric.  
"You'd have what? Chosen differently?" he asks. "Because if that's the case, you might as well get out now. You chose us. Now we have to choose you." Eric glares at everyone before he looks at me. His eyes soften slightly and he smirks, as if he knows something, before he wualks off, leaving us with Four.

Four opened the door and lead us into the room. "This is where you'll be sleeping for the next ten weeks." He told us. Inside the room was eleven beds spread out across the room, one for each of us.   
"Boys or girls?" one person asked.   
"Both." Four said smirking. What is it with Dauntless and smirking? They all seem to smirk! "If you like this, you're gonna love the bathroom." He said, pulling me from my thoughts and leading us to the back of the room.

At the back was a second room that Four had referred to as the bathroom. On one wall was a row of toilets and on the wall directly opposite was a row of sinks with small mirrors. On the back wall were the shower stalls, each blocked off with their own metal door, but not offering a great deal of privacy. "You should love this Candor," Four was looking at Christina as he said this "Everything out in the open." He barged past me, pushing into my shoulder and left the bathroom. "I want everyone in the Pit in ten minutes. Theres a change of clothes for each of you in the chest in the middle of the room!" Four called before he left completely. 

Everyone just looked around at each other. This was our life now. Little privacy. Grumpy instructors. Learning to fight. We were Dauntless. As I grabbed some clothes from the chest, a black tank top, tight black jeans and a black jacket, I looked around the room again. Everything was so ordered, nothing like the reckless Dauntless I had seen at school, nor anything like what I had imagined the compound to be like. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect.  I guess, with them being the warriors and the protectors, I should have expected something like a barracks, which is exactly what the dorm is like, but it still surprises me. 

I still feel uncomfortable changing in front of everyone, so Christina lends a hand, blocking anyones view with her old Candor jacket. I'm already grateful she's here, I didn't want another snide comment from the Candor boy, Peter. I just didn't want to have to deal with him. He always looked like he'd eaten something sour. 

Once everyone was dressed, we made our way to the Pit with our old clothes to find Four stood by a raging fire. "Here," he gestured to the fire, "you will burn your old factions clothes. You're Dauntless now and we take Faction before Blood very seriously. Once you've done that, follow me, it's time for dinner." He turned and walked towarda what looked like a canteen and everyone started throwing their clothes on the fire and following him. I looked down at my plain grey Abnegation dress. I would miss my home. Of course I would. I grew up there. Only, it's not my home anymore. Dauntless is. With that in mind, I threw the dress on the fire and followed Christina and the others into the Canteen.

*

The entire place was packed. Literally. Ive never seen so many people in one place before. It was a see of black with the occasional blue, pink, red, green, purple and other random colours showing up in peoples hair. I loved it! "Should we sit?" pointing at the only two seats by Four. There was a group of transfers sat by him too, so I guessed it was ok. Christina just nodded. 

As soon as we sat down, Christina started picking up all sorts of things and putting them together before eating them. I just looked at her and the food in awe "What?" she said, looking back at me, "Have you never seen a Hamburger before?" I just shake my head before a voice across the table answers her question.  
"Abnegation eat bland food. It's mostly a plant based diet." Both Christina and I looked at him in shock.  
"What textbook did you swallow?" She asked him  
"I'm Will." He said, smiling at us, "and as you guessed I'm from Erudite. This is Al." He gestured to the quite, but kind looking boy that was sat next to him.  
"I'm Christina and this is Tris." Christina introduced us. Then she looked at me. "So what's with the whole plain food thing?"   
I just shrug. "Abnegation consider seasoning to be self-indulgent."   
"Seriously?" she asks. "That is just messed up."  
"I don't want to hear about your old factions." Four interrupts us. "You're Dauntless now. You need to remember that." I just look at him. What is this guys problem? Seriously, why the hell is he so uptight? What did we ever do to him?  
"Where you a transfer, or Dauntless-born?" I ask. I'm curious. It might explain why he's being so mean towards everyone. Not even Eric was this bad, and he just downright frightened me.   
"What makes you think you can talk to me?" He snaps, glaring at me. I look down at my food, playing with the noodles.  
"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're so approachable."  I tell him, just as Eric walks into the room.

When Eric enters the canteen, everyone falls silent. It's as if his mere presence demands the attention of everyone, even if he has nothing to say. He walks towards our table and sits next to Four, whispering something, to which Four shakes his head, before looking at me. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us Four?" He says, with a mischievous look on his face.   
"This is Tris, Christina, Al and Will." he said, gesturing to each of us in turn.   
"Ah, the Stiff!" Eric smirks.  
"Don't call me that" I grumbled. Eric just chuckled.  
"A Stiff with a backbone." He stood up to leave, but leaned down to whisper in my ear. I held my breath, feeling his warm, hard chest against my back. "I'm going to be keeping my eye on you initiate. I'm intrigued. And show some respect to your superiors." And with that he was gone.

I let out the breath I had been holding in and Christina just looked at me. "You have a death wish" she said, chuckling. I just smiled back, my mind still reeling over what had just happened. What did he mean, he was going to keep an eye on me? Just then everyone started clanging their cups on the tables. Christina and I looked around and noticed that the only ones who weren't doing this were the initiates. Then everyone stopped and looked up towards the top od the canteen. At the top was a balcony were five people were stood. I'm presuming they were all the leaders because Eric was with them and the man I saw him speaking to earlier was there.

"Initiates, stand." he said. All of the Dauntless- born initiates were dotted around the room, and they stood straight away. The Transfer initiates followed, when we realized that it was an order. "My name is my Max and I am the head leader here in Dauntless. You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the protection of this city and everyone in it. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. In the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Be brave. Do us proud." He finishes his speech and walks off. Thats when the cheering erupts and suddenly I'm being lifted up off the floor and over everyones heads. It's the best feeling in the world. I feel accepted. I feel loved. I love Dauntless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any and all spelling and grammer mistakes. Please leave some feedback, it really does help.
> 
> Once again, love ya xx


	4. Dauntless Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric hanfs back to watch and learns some things about Tris and himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the events of the last chapter from Erics point of view, as well as stuff that happened in between time.
> 
> I'm loving all the feedback, so please keep it coming.
> 
> Jax and Veronica are back guys, as well as a new OC, Kat. I hope you like them. Other than those guys and any others I may add, I don'town Divergent nor do I own any of the characters associated with Divergent. 
> 
> Read on my friends and enjoy xoxo

**Eric PoV**

As I got out of the net, I walked over to Four, who looked like he was taking a head count. "That's all of them." I tell him. He just nods, before I walk over to a dark corner in the room so that I can properly take them all in. 11 Transfers, 20 Dauntless-born. 31 transfers total and only the top 15 are going to pass. I look at the Transfers. 5 Erudites, 5 Candors and a Stiff. I guess theres some potential. I mean, I'm from Erudite and look how I turned out. I'm a leader for fucks sake! 

"How do they look Eric?" I hear Max say. Where the fuck did he come from? I swear he is like a ghost! He's silent when he walks. It's no wonder he's the head leader though. Hes tough and often cruel, but hes level headed when he needs to be. He's the man I look up to, though I'll never openly admit it to anyone. "Don't be surprised if the majority of our new Dauntless members are Dauntless-born. That being said, there are a few surprises in the pack." He looks at me with a curious expression on his face when I tell him this.  
"What do you mean by that?" he asks. I look over to the group and smirked.  
"Our little friend, the Stiff, was the first jumper." I told him, smirk still plastered across my face as I looked at her listening intently to what Four was telling them.  
"Keep on eye on her. And meet me in my office when your done here." Max said before walking off. It was only then that I started paying attention to what Four was actually saying. 

At this point he was standing right in one of the Candor girls faces, and boy did she look scared. I love it when the initiates piss off Four. It's almost as funny as when I do it, except, I can get away with it. _They_ always look like they're gonna piss their pants after it. 

After his little speech about each stage of training that I'm already bored of hearing, even though its only the third time I've heard it, Four leads them out of the room. 

Instead of going to see Max now, I decide to follow them to gage their reactions, but I stay far enough back that none of them, not even Four, notice that I'm there. Dauntless isn't like any of the other compounds. Ask someone from Candor, they'd say it was dark and dingy, cause they've got to be honest. Ask someone from Erudite, they'd say it doesn't make any sense because having the ealls and ceilings carved from stone and having the tunnels look like caves is ' _illogical_ '. Ask someone from Amity and they'd say whatever they think you'd want to hear, because they want everyone to be happy. To be honest, I think Abnegation would say something similar because of the whole being selfless thing. But if you ask a Dauntless, the compound is home. The place where we live our lives. Where our families and our friends are. We don't need anything fancy like the Candor or the Erudite, nor do we want anything bright or boring like the Amity and the Abnegation. In Dauntless, despite our reckless reputation, we were more concerned with actually defending our city  against any potential threat than about the decor.

I noticed the Stiff looking at everything in amazement while everyone just kept their heads dead straight. What was it about this girl? She was the complete opposite of what I was expecting. I was expecting some quiet, timid girl who'd be too afraid to do anything. Instead, she's this wonderstruck girl who has some serious guts. And right now she's taking in every single detail as Four leads the initiates through the tunnels. But surely that's just because she's in her new home, right? It doesn't mean anything else. Or does it?

Four stops when they arrive at the Pit and I inwardly chuckle. Every single one of the new transfers look awe struck. The Erudites are being typical Erudites and are trying to figure out the architechture and the design and are trying to rationalise everything. I would know. It's exactly what I did when I first saw the Pit. The Candors are just looking around like awestruck idiots trying to take everything in, and probably thinking some smart ass comments about the Pit's name. Personally, I think it's a pretty apt name. It's below ground level after all, so it fits. Honestly some people are idiots. As Four drones on, I notice the Stiff looking at everything, including the ceiling. I withdraw from the shadows slightly, just enough to see what she's looking at, but not enough to be noticed. I realise that she must have recognised the roof from earlier on when she was on the train leading to the compound. It is quite a vast place after all. I think the same thought is running through her own mind.

After he finished talking Four led them away from the Pit and I knew exactly where he was going. Because the Chasm is my favourite place to scare the shit out of initiates, I decided to make my presence known for this part of the tour and do a bit of intimidating.

Four stops, standing in the niddle of the bridge, so I just stand a little bit behind him with my arms crossed against my chest. None of the Transfers were brave enough to come any closer than the path they were stood on so they all just stopped and gathered there, but Four didn't talk. He waited, letting them take it in. That's when I noticed the Stiff staring at me. Wait a minute, is she checking me out? I notice her paying particular attention to my arms and chest. I do have a lot of muscle and i work hard to maintain it. When I meet her gaze, there's a look that I can't quite decipher in it. It's like a mix of awe, curiosity and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. What I did know was that it needed to stop, and she needed to pay attention, so I tilted my head towards Four just as he started talking, hoping she would get the message. 

"This is the Chasm!" Four shouts over the sound of the rushing water. “It reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!” I walk in front of him, taking advantage of the initiates silence to put the fear of God in to them. I just smirk and say, “A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You’ve been warned." Four and I turned and headed to the Dorms and we heard people quickly scurrying after us.

When we reached the dorms, I stopped in front of the doors and turned to face them. "This is the Transfer. initiate dorms, which is where you'll be living for the next ten weeks." I explained. "Now, as you may have noticed, I said Transfer. For the first stage of training, you'll be kept separate from the Dauntless-born, but you'll be ranked together."  
"Ranked?" one of the Erudite kids asked.  
"Rankings determine what jobs you get after initiation and who gets cut after each stage." I replied, snidely. It was going to be fun tormenting these idiots. Four was stood next to me trying to stop himself from laughing.  
"Cut? What do you mean cut?" the last jumper asked.  
"I mean, your out! And since you can't go back to your families, your factionless!" I shouted in her face. Where they really that stupid? Cut means cut! Bye bye! You're gone! Why did we have to have such a group of pussies this year? I inwardly groan. Four and I have seriously got our work cut out for us.  
"But that's not fair! If we'd have known-" she screams back at me but I cut her off. No one talks back to me.  
"You'd have what? Chosen differently?" I ask her. "Because if that's the case, you might as well get out now. You chose us. Now we have to choose you." I make sure to glare at every single one of them, before my eyes land on the Stiff. To my knowledge, she's not questioned anything yet and has actually enjoyed the idea of what she'll be doing. Maybe there's more to her than I thought. I just smirk and head towards the Pire, leaving the new initiates with Four. Max said he wanted to see me when we were done so, sooner rather than later.

The leaders offices are below the government officials apartments, which is convenient for us, all of which is located in the Pire. The Pire is basically just a huge old apartment block that had the bottom floors renovated to suit our needs. There are 5 leader offices, each with their own personal training rooms and 1 leader in training office.

I walk to the 3rd floor, where Max's office is and knock before I walk in. Because Max is the highest ranking leader, he gets the biggest office. I'm not going to say I'm jealous, bigger isn't necessarily better. I like my cozy little office. Everything has it's place and everything stays in it's place. "So Eric, now that you've spent some time with them, tell me more about our new Transfer initiates." Max asks me. In actuality its a thinly veiled order, but I'm not going to argue. I know my place.  
"They're a bag of pussies." I tell him bluntly. He was going to find out sooner or later. "They wouldn't stand too close to the ledge when Four showed them the Pit, none of them would come near the bridge when we showed them the Chasm and they practically ran across it to get to the dorms. And then a few of them had the cheek to question the cutting system."  Max is chuckling away to himself.  
"Sounds like you have your hands full." he chuckles, leaning back in his chair.  
"You have no idea." I tell him as I get up and pour us both a glass of whisky. As I handed him his glass and sat back down I said, "There is one initiate thought."  
"Oh?" Max is curious now and to be honest so am I. This girl has already gotten me so damn worked up and she's only been in the compound a few hours.   
"You remember the Stiff I pointed out to you earlier on?" I ask him.  
"How could I forget? She's only the second Stiff we've ever had here." Max tells me.  
"Really?" he nods in response to my question. "Huh. I didn't know that. Anyway, I kept an eye on her, like you asked, and she really isn't your typical Stiff." Which is true, she wasn't. To be honest, I really want her to pass initiation, because, already, I think she can do.  
"What do you mean?" Max asks me, curiously. He's leaning against his desk, his beady black eyes, usually cold and dark, suddenly mischievious.  
"I'm not sure. There's just something about her that I can't put my finger on. You should have seen her Max. The way she took everything in. The way she seemed so at home. It's as if she'd be Dauntless her whole life." Ok, where the hell did that outburst just come from? Who the hell am I and what have I done with Eric? I look up at Max from my untouched whisky to see him smiling at me. This man, my mentor, in so many ways, had become more of a father to me than my real father could ever be.  
"It sounds like more than you think, Eric." Max told me. He always seemed to be so clued into things that I could never understand, and this seemed to be one of them. It took me back to what Jax had said this morning about me understanding how over protective I would become when I found someone to settle down with and how it would happen one day soon. Surely, this wasn't what he meant? I shake the thought from my head and quickly change the subject.  
"I'll watch her. I'm curious about her. Nothing more. We need to get to dinner. You have a speech to make." and with that we leave his office and walk down to the canteen.

*

I love it when I walk into the canteen because the room always falls silent. Its quite funny really. I just smirk as everyone stops eating to look at me. I've always demanded the respect of others. It means I'm no ones doormat. I quickly survey the oom and find the transfers sat with Four. As I walk towards them, everyone goes back to their food and I look up to Max, who is currently standing on the leaders balcony at the top of the room. He nods in the direction of the transfers and looks at me, signalling for me to stay with them until just before the speech, which I know is only ten minutes away.

I walk over to Four and sit next to him, asking him if he'll be standing with the other trainers during the speech at the stairs to the leaders balcony, but I make sure none of the initiates can hear. He shakes his head in a negative, which honestly doesn't surprise me, but I had to ask. I look directly at the Stiff then. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us Four?" I ask him. _Now's my chance to learn a little bit about her_ , I thought to myself.   
"This is Tris, Christina, Al and Will." Four said, gesturing to each one.  
"Ah, the Stiff!" I smirks, my eyes lingering on the girl. She really was no ordinary  Abnegation girl.  
"Don't call me that" she grumbled at. Now that surprised me, and I mean seriously, it takes a lot to surprise me. I just chuckle at her response.  
"A Stiff with a backbone." I stood up and made it look like I was going to leave, but surprised her instead, standing right behind her and leaning down to whisper in her ear. As soon as she felt my chest against her back, Tris sucked in a breath and held it. It was then that I decided to speak. "I'm going to be keeping my eye on you initiate. I'm intrigued. And show some respect to your superiors." As quickly as i had leaned down I pulled back and walked to the leaders balcony, glancing back to see Tris let out the breath she had been holding and looking a little flustered.

As I reached the top of the stairs I saw Max grinning like an idiot. "Mind telling me what that was all about?" he asked. I just glared at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Veronica, Jax and Kat had joined Max at this point. Kat was the oldest of the leaders and was retiring this year, she would also be leaving the faction, as was our policy. But taking into consideration the fact that she was nearly 56, she didn't look it. With jet black hair that was kept in a loose braid, Kat was our least Dauntless looking leader. She even kept her tattoos and piercings to a minimal, only having her ears pierced and having one other tattoo, besides the mandatory leadership tattoos. But she was not a woman you pissed off willingly. She was like a lioness defending her cubs when she was mad and, boy, could that woman fight. It was downright scary. Even I chose to stay on her good side and I knew how to handle myself. "Oh honey," Kat said, walking over to me, and putting an arm around my shoulder. "We all saw it. Veronica, Jax and I even made a little bet with Max. I bet him 50 Dauntless Credits that you and the Stiff will be together by the end of stage 2. Max reckons Stage 3. Veronica and Jax, however, are a bit more optimistic." I look between Kat and the two loopy idiots I call my friends.  
"What do you mean, they're a bit more optimistic?" I ask, with a venom laced tone to my voice.   
"Those two lovebirds think you'll be banging her by the end of stage 1." Kat tells me. I just look at them, and it's literally a case of 'if looks could kill' because that's when the clanging announcing Max's speech starts. _This isn't over_ I mime towards Veronica and Jax who just smile and shrug before we all take our respective places next to Max. 

"Initiates, stand." Max said. All of the Dauntless- born initiates were dotted around the room, and they stood straight away, recognizing the fact that they'd been given an order and where expected to follow it. The Transfer initiates followed soon after. We'd let it slide this time. It was their first night after all. "My name is my Max and I am the head leader here in Dauntless. You have chosen to join the warrior faction tasked with the protection of this city and everyone in it. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. In the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. Be brave. Do us proud." He finishes his speech and walks off, and we follow suit. The cheering erupts and I decide I don't want to stick around for the madness that will surely follow. Besides, training starts tomorrow, and it's going to be a long day.

**Four PoV**

She's here! She actually came to Dauntless! All those years in Abnegation I was told I had to stay away until we chose what Faction we went to, but now that she's here. Now she can know. And what the fuck was that with Eric? I am not going to let him get in the way of this. This is between me and Tris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to post a new chapter soon. I'm loving writing it as much as you love reading it. Feedback is always welcome so, you know what to do xoxo


	5. First Day of Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm really sorry this has taken me so long to write. I've not been well, and I've just gone back to college so I've been busy and I've had serious writers bloc. However, that is no excuse for my misdemeanor and I promise I will never go so long without posting a chapter again. So, here's a new chapter with, I wouldn't say lot's of, but definitley a good amount of tension.
> 
> Hope it makes up for me leaving you hanging.
> 
> Love ya xoxo

**Tris P.o.V**

I didn't get much sleep that night. I was too excited to start training and start my new life. But it wasn't just that. Every time I tried to sleep, I kept thinking about a certain blonde haired leader and, to be honest, it was driving me a bit insane. And then when it finally felt like I'd actually managed to get some solid sleep, I was woken up by the most horrific clanging I've ever heard. 

"Everybody up!" I heard Four shout. "I want you all in the Pit in 30 minutes, so I suggest you use your time wisely and get some breakfast!" I climbed out of bed and grabbed a quick shower before changing into some workout clothes. A tank top, some leggings and combat boots. All black. I tied my hair back and ran to the canteen realising I only had 15 minutes to eat and I really didn't want to get on Four's bad side. He seems like someone who could kill you and very easily make it look like either an accident or suicide. I grabbed a blueberry muffin from the canteen and some water and, instead of eating in the canteen, I walked over to the Pit so that I knew I wouldn't be late.

*

When I finally arrived,  I noticed Will and Al stood with Christina so I went and joined them. "Today's going to be fun" Christina mumbled sarcastically.  
"What do you mean?" I asked. She nodded towards Four.  
"Look who decided to grace us with his presence." And there he was talking to Four. _Eric_. Why did he have to oversee training? And why the hell did he have to wear a shirt that is so tight it shows everything?! And his arms! All they are is muscle, literally. Then I looked up. _Oh crap he caught me_ I thought. Eric was smirking at me but luckily enough, no one else seemed to notice. That's when I realised everyone had arrived.

"Alright, listen up." Four called. "As I said yesterday, initiation is split up into three stages. Stage one, we push your bodies to breaking point and teach you the methods of combat. Stage two, again breaking point, except this time it's mental. Stage three, I'm going to keep a surprise." Four just smiled and turned walking out of the Pit. "Follow me!" He called over his shoulder. 

As everyone started following, I noticed Eric hanging back, seemingly watching everyone, until his eyes landed on me. Since Christina and I were near the back, there was no avoiding him, so I just let her walk slightly a head of me.

"See something you like back there, Stiff?" I heard a voice whisper, huskily. I'd recognise that voice anywhere. Eric was right behind me.  
"I thought I told you not to call me that." it's official. I have a death wish!  
"Careful Stiff!" Eric chuckled. "Some people might get the wrong idea about you." I just turned to look at him.  
"And what might that be?" I ask him, a little bit angrily.  
"That you not still a bit _stiff_." He smirked and I just turned and caught up with Christina. Why the hell did he get to me so much?

*

Four led us through a set of double doors into a huge room filled with punch bags, weights, target boards and sparring mats. "Welcome to Stage one." Four said, turning and standing in the middle of one of the mats. "This is where you'll be training for the next five weeks. I want you in here every morning at 8AM. If you're not here by then, unless you're in the infirmary or with a leader, don't bother showing up." Four nodded over to Eric, gesturing for him to take over. Eric walked over to a board a set back a bit from the sparring mats. At first I thought  it was a chalk board until, Eric took a small tablet out of his pocket and switched the board on. It showed all of our names and the starting ranks they'd put us in. I was last.  
"You see this board?" Eric asked as he turned to face us. A few people murmed while most of us just nodded. "This is your life. Every day the rankings will change depending on how well you're doing in training. At the end of stage one, anyone who's still below the red line is out."  Eric just smirked at us all, not caring that this was the rest of our lives we were talking about.   
"Come on," Four called, now that Eric was done with us. "We're going for a run." And he stripped he jacket off, before leading us out of the room.

*

We ended up running outside the perimeter of the compound and, let me tell you, it was _hard_ and Four and Eric... I _hate_ them. They are just downright ruthless... And cruel... And Eric's kinda hot, especially when he's running and... but that's besides the point. He's still mean! "Hey Tris, are you ok? You look a little flustered." Christina asks me. I snap my head around to look at Christina as we run under the train tracks.  
"What?" I ask. I didn't realise just how zoned out I'd been. Damn you straight to hell, Eric!  
"I asked if you were ok? You look a little flustered." She said. Chris was grinning now, like she knew some big secret, but she didn't and I wasn't about to tell her anything either.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I've just never ran this much before." I lie smoothly.  
"Hmmm. Candor remember?" Chris laughs, pointing to herself. "I can tell when you're lying. I'll get it out of you eventually." We both laugh at this and keep running, going past building after building in the Dauntless sector. 

"Keep up Stiff, you're going to slow!" I hear Four call from the front. When he turns around again, I just glare at the back of his head. I hear a couple of chuckles coming from next to me. "They really don't like you do they?" Will asks me. I shake my head.  
"Why?" Al asks.  
"I have no idea. Maybe its because I'm adorable." And we just laughed the rest of the way back to the compound.

**Eric PoV**

First she checks me out in front of everyone, then she stares at me while everyones running. I swear to whatever God exists this girl is trying to kill me. I mean, seriously, was she ever really a Stiff? Cause even if she doesn't realise it, she really isn't acting like one. Maybe I should stop calling her that and start calling her Tris instead. She might start warming up to me then. _Wait...what? No! She's an initiate, stop thinking about her like that!_ I told myself. The problem was, she was a really hot initiate who was seriously intent on tormenting me. 

As Four led them all back to the training room, I stayed behind. I never realisied why I walked behind them until now. It's because the Stiff... I mean _Tris_... has a really nice ass. I mean seriously, its just the right size and the things I would do to that ass. Nope can't think about it. Got initiates to train. All that can come later, when she's passed everything. _Only after she's passed initiation._

Four leads everyone over to the targets and picks up a handful of knives. "Alright you pussies!" I bellowed, making a few of the idiots jump. Not Tris though, she just looked at me, clearly unamused. "It's time for you idiots to start learning how things are done here in Dauntless. You're here, so we don't have to show you how to jump off a moving train." At this, that chikenshit from Candor, Peter laughed. I glared at him before looking at Four. Time to have some fun. Four walked over to him and lifted him off the ground by his shirt. He doesn't look at, but the _former_ Stiff is pretty damn strong.   
"You think this is funny, smart mouth? You think this is all a game?" Four asked him. I couldn't help the growing smirk on my face. The kid genuinely looked like he'd just pissed himself. It was hysterical. Peter shook his head frantically, trying desperately to get his feet back on the floor.  
"I didn't hear you. Did you hear anything Eric?" He asked me. God, he is being ruthless. I didn't know he had it in him. We both looked at Peter, waiting for an answer.   
"No, I don't think it was funny." he replied, rather bitterly.  
"You don't think it was funny what?" Four was really dragging this out. I've got to tell Max about this because it's fucking golden.  
"I don't think it's funny sir." and with that, Four let go of Peters shirt and literally just dropped him on his ass. Now that shit was funny, and when I started laughing, so did everyone else. Peter scrambled up, looking a little flustered and extremely embarrased. That's what you get for being a pratt.  
"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted by that jackass, you can jump off a train yada yada. Now you're gonna throw a knife. Four show 'em" I finished and went to stand behind them all. 

**Four PoV**

I love the knife throwing, and yeah, I'm pretty damn good at it, but just once, I wish Eric would do some demonstration, especially after he left me to deal with that asshole. Although, I actually didn't mind dealing with Peter, if what I've been hearings true, he was going to try and rough up Tris and there is no way in hell I was going to let that happen to her. Not to my... It doesn't matter.

I take my position with the knives to show them all what to do. It's basic really. Feet planted firmly in parellel, keep your stomach tense, take aim, pull back and release. I throw three knives, each of them landing squarely in the heart area of the target, before I turn around and look at everyone. Some of the initiates look impressed. Some just look downright terrified, and so they should be. "Go get some knives and start throwing" I told them. Tris was the only one who moved.   
"Looks like only one of you knows how to follow an order!" Eric shouted angrily. "Now, move!" He always was the most intimidating of the two of us, mainly because he's cruel and just generally huge. That's probably why, when Eric shouted, everyone all but ran to the knives.

When everyone started throwing, I just started pacing behind them all, throwing the occaisional glance at Eric. What was his end game in all of this? And how did Tris play into it? I looked over to her to see how she was doing. Pretty well actually. All of her knives were sticking and she was getting closer and closer to the board. I look back at Eric, but he's not looking at Tris. He's got his deadly gaze locked on someone else. 

_Clang._ The knife hits the board and falls to the floor. I look up to see Al's face pale as he knows what's about to come.  
"That was pathetic." Eric sneers.  
"It slipped" Al replied, barely able to look Eric in the eye. This wasn't going to end well, I could tell you that, and I knew Eric was somehow going to involve me. He always did, because he could never do anything for himself.   
"Well then go and get it!" Eric ordered. One thing this idiots needed to learn was that in Dauntless, when you get given an order, especially by a leader, you follow it without hesitation. Al hesitated.   
"Will they're throwing?" Al squeked.  
"Are you afraid?" Eric asked, taking a step closer. It was like watching a predator stalking its prey, waiting to go in for the kill and Eric knew exactly when to strike. I watched on for the table that held the spare knives. I knew Eric's age old routine of intimidation. Now it was a case of waiting for Al to make one wrong move.  
"Afraid of being stabbed by an airbourne knife, yeah." That was all it took. Eric went in a struck, psychologically attacking him, without Al even realising what was happening.  
"Stand in front of the target." Eric said, coldly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.  
> I don't own Divergent.  
> Sorry for my little twist on the story, I did warn you in the tags that it was going to be slightly AU (might have to change that one though).
> 
> I promise there won't be as big a gap between posts this time. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some feedback. It helps me write and I love reading your comments.
> 
> Love you all xoxo


	6. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knife throwing scene, and a little extra hehe

**Tris PoV  
**  
"Stand in front of the target" Eric growled. Al just looked down, defeated, before he walked over to the board and standing in front of it. What was Eric playing at? He wasn't actually going to use Al as target practice...was he? "Four, give me a hand here." Four pushed off the table and turned around, picking up, ironically four knives. I looked over towards Eric. He seemed far more menacing than he did earlier on, and I don't think it was just me who got that impression. Peter looked like he was about to keel over especially when Eric walked past him, prowling towards Al. It was as if he was stalking a fresh kill and Al was helpless to do anything. Who did that? That's when I noticed the knife he was playing with in his hands. Eric really was trying to appear as deadly as he probably could be. "You're going to stand there, while he throws those knives, and if I see you flinch... you're out." Eric truly was menacing. He turned and walked to the side of the targets and continued speaking. "One thing you will learn here is that orders are not optional."  
  
When Eric was completely out of the way, Four took his position, standing between me and Peter. Peter looked petrified, almost as if he was torn between running and staying put. I kept looking between Four and Al, trying to figure out someway of helping Al get out of this because I knew he'd flinch. Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks.  
  
"STOP!" I shouted across the room. Everyone looked at me. Eric's head whipped around, eyebrows raised, steely grey eyes locked on mine. _Shit, he looks pissed! What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ "Anyone can stand in front of a target. It doesn't prove anything." I look towards the boards as I speak, unable to bring myself to look anywhere else.  
  
"Well, then, it should be easy for you to take his place." Eric spoke calmly, concisely. It was an order not an option, but at least I knew Al was safe, but was I? Had I just shown some selflessness? Was this merely old habits dying hard? Or was this the start of my divergence showing through?  
  
I walked towards the target that Al had been standing in front of and took several calming breathes. I wasn't scared, just anxious. Now was the time to prove who I was. It was the time to prove that I belonged in Dauntless.  
  
"Same rules apply." Eric said, snidely as he took my place standing next to Four. Now he had a perfect vantage point to gauge my reactions. He'd already said he was going to watch me closely. Now it was time to find out how closely.  
  
I didn't have much time to think before the first knife came hurtling towards me, embedding itself into the wooden board just to the right of my right thigh. I didn't flinch. I wasn't going to give Eric or Four the satisfaction. "Oh, come on Four," Eric said, his eyes never leaving mine. Four just looked at his knives smirking. Then came the second knife, just as fast as the first. This time though, it landed a few inches from the left of my head. "You can get closer than that," Eric jeered. The bastard was enjoying this.  
  
"You want me to give her a little trim?" Four asked him.  
  
"Yeah, maybe a little off the top." Eric's eyes still remained focused on me as he replied, watching for the slightest movement. I wasn't going to move. The next two knives came in quick succession. The first was the 'haircut' knife which landed right above my head, but I still didn't move. The second hit me. Four, the jackass, cut the top of my ear with the knife as it landed in the board. But I still didn't flinch. If that didn't show I was Dauntless, I don't know what would.  
  
As I moved away from the knife that cut me, Eric spoke up. "Points for bravery, Stiff. But not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth." He stalked closer to me before lowering his voice. It sounded almost husky and enticing, but I knew he meant it as a warning. "You watch yourself. We train Soldiers, not Rebels." Eric turned to the others before saying, "alright, we're done for today. Get out." Then he looked back to me. "I want to see you in my office in an hour." Then Eric turned and left, leaving me in the training room with Four.  
  
As I started to leave, I heard Four ask, "You alright?" _Oh, I dunno Mr wise guy. You just threw 4 knives at me, one of which cut my ear. I'm fan-fucking-tastic! How do you think I feel._ I just kept walking before saying, "You cut me." deciding it was best to keep it simple to stop myself from going into the rant that was going on in my head.  
  
"I meant to." he replied. That made me stop in my tracks. He just admitted to intentionally hurting me. What kind of twisted game is he playing?  
  
"You meant to?" I asked, nodding towards the target boards.  
  
"You think he was going to let you off without a scratch?" Four asks without looking at me. I tend to agree with him, but to be honest, it wouldn't surprise me if Four enjoyed hurting me too. "You'd still be standing there if I hadn't hit you."  
  
"So, am I supposed to thank you?" I'm not feeling overly grateful to the person who cut my ear, thank you very much. My question makes Four pause though. He's contemplating how to answer when he finally realises what to say.  
  
"You're supposed to be smart. If I wanted to hurt you," He looks at me directly, "I would have." Four starts to walk out of the room with the training knives when he suddenly turns, as if he remembered something. "And Tris," I look up at him, "Don't trust Eric."  
  
 **Eric P.O.V**  
  
I didn’t leave the training room straight away. I stayed back to make sure everyone had left and by the time I’d counted, only 10 initiates had left the room. _Everyone except Tris_ , I thought. I snuck back into the room to hear Tris and Four talking over by the knife table. “You think he was going to let you off without a scratch?” I hear Four ask. They were talking about _me_. Now I was curious. I decides to stay in the shadows, that way I could see and hear them both, but they couldn’t see me. “You’d still be standing there if I hadn’t hit you.” Four tells Tris. Now I know that that little fact isn’t true. I’d have stopped him after the last knife, even if the sniveling little asswipe hadn’t hit Tris. Tris just looks up at him in a mixture of anger and shock. The girls got fire! I like it!  
  
“So, am I supposed to thank you?” Tris asks him, her voice dripping in sarcasm. God the things that girl is doing to me and she doesn’t even know it. What I wouldn’t do to have her under me, with me… _after initiation! Not before!_   
  
“Don’t trust Eric” I suddenly hear, and I know that’s my cue to leave, so I stealthily slide out of the doors before either knew I was end listening.  
  
                                                                                                                             *  
  
 _What did that prat mean_ , ‘don’t trust Eric’? I thought when I finally reached my office. That was really going to bug me. Was he still hung up over Amar's suicide? I had nothing to do with that shit. Heck, I even kinda liked the guy. It was a sad day in Dauntless when he threw himself in the Chasm but that bitchfaced prat needs to understand sometimes people have problems and sometimes these things happen. I’m sorry Amar was one of them though. He was a good guy. I didn’t end know he was going through half that shit until I saw his file after I finished my leader training. He really was Dauntless to carry it all and not get more help than he was. _Amar if you’re listening, you sly son of a bitch, I’m happy you got out. You were really brave dude!_ I thought up to whatever deity or spirit that might be looking after Amar.  
  
I’ve never been religious. Growing up in Erudite, stuff like that just gets shoved to one side. For dead is dead. There’s not really a heaven or a hell. You just die. That’s just me though.  
  
 _Knock, knock._ “It’s open.” I called, turning from the window as I was pulled from my thoughts of the past to see the one person who seems to be keeping most of my present thoughts incessantly busy. “Tris,” I smirked, nodding towards her.  
  
“Eric,” she replied, nodding back. “You said you wanted to see me?”  
  
“Yeah, sit down.” I told her gesturing towards the opposite side of my desk, while I went to get some liquid courage. “Drink?” I asked her, gesturing to my single malt, curious as to how much of her Abnegation she’d left behind.  
  
“What is it?” Tris asked me, curiosity covering her face, making me want to run across the and kiss her senseless.  
  
“It’s a Dalmore 12 year old Single Malt Scotch Whiskey. Imported from Scotland before the war. One the last ones ever made I should imagine” I look down at the bottle, tracing the stag’s head with my thumb. I’ve always been impartial to whiskey, but this one is currently my favourite. “Try it _Stiff_. You never know, you _might_ just like it.” I said looking back at her.  
  
Tris looked at the bottle warily for a few moments, clearly contemplating whether s should actually go ahead and try the Whiskey. All is curiosity and over thinking makes me wonder what exactly this little _Abnegation_ girl got on her aptitude test. “I’ll try some.” she suddenly pipes up, making her decision. _Definitely_ _Dauntless_ , I think, _Right?_   
  
I hand Tris her glass before leaning against my desk in front of her. It’s easier to intimidate people if I’m standing up and not sitting down, and I still need her to think I’m kind of scary… _for now_. “So, the first jumper was a Stiff.” I point towards her. “I’ve gotta give you credit, I was _not_ expecting that one.”  
  
“What were you expecting?”  
  
“For either one of the dauntless born to jump, or to push one of the new pussies off and hear them scream.” I smirk, especially when I see her cringe at my name for the transfers. “If I’m being honest with you Stiff, I was surprised to see one of your lot show up here. Last one who did that was in my class and they were the first in a long time.” I wonder how dear old Four would react if I spilled his little secret. Then again, I haven’t given him a good beat down in a while, and after that stunt he pulled earlier, the bastard needs to learn his place!  
  
“Anyone I know?”   
  
“Oh, you’ve probably seen them around the compound. Unless they outwardly tell you, or unless it becomes relevant, I’m not actually allowed to reveal anyone’s real identity if they changed their name.” so maybe I’m dropping a few hints. Tris is a smart girl. She’ll figure out who Four is eventually.  
  
“Oh, come on, Eric,” she said, getting out of the chair and walking towards me. “Surely you can tell me something.” Tris is standing virtually chest to chest with me, and I have to say, I find her sudden burst of confidence endearingly sexy.  
  
I lean down to kiss her and hear Tris' Tris' breathing speed up. She looks down at my mouth and I’m actually amazed that, for a minute, she’s contemplating kissing me. At the last minute, I bypass her mouth completely and lean into her ear. “Now what would be the fun in that?” I whisper, before pulling back. “You should probably go. Your friends are probably wondering where you are.”  
  
“Yeah… I’m…. So… I’m gonna… just gonna go now.” Tris leaves the office pretty quickly and I’m left with thoughts if the most courageous Stiff I’ve ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Amar committed suicide. Sorry about that little twist. I didn't want Eric being made out to be the bad guy, but in the same way, I don't want people to think I'm gloryifying suicide, nor am I trying to glorify or objectify mental health issues (I happen to have family members who suffer from mental health issues - it'd be redundant to glorify/objectify it) - just needed to clarify that. If you do know anyone in that situation though, support them through it wholeheartedly - never, ever alienate them. (mini-rant over)
> 
> Feedback is alwways appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please click that little Kudos button (you know you want to) and please please please leave a comment. I'm open to constructive criticism (emphasis on the constructive, I want to be able to improve my work)
> 
> Any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes are entirely my own so I apologise, because this has not been beta'd. 
> 
> Sorry for the little cliffhanger, I will hopefully have a new chapter posted by next Saturday at the latest.
> 
> Love you guys x
> 
> P.s. what do you guys think of my Fic Title?


End file.
